Fairy Tail Pocky one shots
by Ocean7859
Summary: It all started when Lucy brought in all these new flavors of pocky. The rules: Pick a pocky from the jar, find your match, and play the pocky game! In this fanfiction, you're gonna see some odd parings you don't see every day. Hope you enjoy!


It was all thanks to Lucy we were in this predicament. She was the one who suggested we try something new, and I'm all up for new. But not lip locking new! However, peer pressure got to me. It was just one little game right? I could easily lose the game if I didn't want to kiss whoever I got.

The girls and guys had separate jars. By the time we all picked our pocky, everyone was searching for their partner. I had my little yellow snack, trying to find my possible match. I glanced over at Jet and Droy sulking in the corner. Now who could my match be, Gray? Nope. Maybe Freed? Nada. Gajeel would be better than someone as intimidating as who I ended up getting.

"Hey short stack." I heard a heavy voice behind me. I let out a raspy sigh.

"Yeah?" I glared. The blonde man in front of me raised an eyebrow my way.

"I don't need the attitude, let's just get this game over with. Stupid she-devil forcing me in this dumb game." He said, mumbling the last part.

I chuckled at him being so grumpy, like he usually is. I remember when we were younger and I had a crush on him. I was such a kid then and he was an angsty teen. Look at us now, I'm a grown woman and he's just an angsty adult now.

"Wonder the flavor." He pondered, taking a bite of his.

"Laxus! We need that for the game." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"You have one, right Lev? We'll play when I finish this." He said, letting out a little chuckle.

I looked at him, my scrunched face relaxing a bit, he always seemed so upset lately but seeing him like this was different. And this difference was good.

He glanced over at me, his face relaxing a bit, his blue eyes playful with a mix of something I couldn't describe. "I'm ready now, you can stop staring at me."

My cheeks dusted a light pink as I turned away. "Let's get this over with." I mumbled. I was about to hand him the pocky stick when I was lifted of the ground.

"Hey, what the hell!" I yelled, being lifted in the air was normal with Gajeel, but I still wasn't used to it.

"You can't reach me, I'm not bending down that much." He laughed. Laxus' huge palms were caressing the bottom of my thighs as he held me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist for better stability and handed him the pocky.

"Hurry up, the sooner the game is over the sooner you can put me down." I complained, trying my best and failing to hide the blush rising in my pale face.

"You're pretty light, I could hold you all day." He smirked, one of his hands moving from my thigh to the bottom of my butt. I yelped a bit in surprise, earning yet another laugh from the muscular man holding me.

I glared at him, taking the pocky from his hands and putting a bit of the flavored part in my mouth. Hmm, banana.

Laxus smirked, taking a bit of the biscuit in his mouth, the sooner the better. But, what if this took a different turn? Kissing him wouldn't be too bad. I mean, he was so handsome, and he's so muscular! The hot headed blonde seemed like the type of guy to be experienced, maybe he's a good kisser?

I took the bit of confidence I had, making the first move. My lips took more of the pocky, moving slowly toward him and tasting the fruity coating. He grinned, accepting the challenge.

Laxus chomped through the biscuit, causing me to squeak a bit, and finally we were half an inch from each others lips. The scent of clean cut cologne and whisky invaded my senses, with a touch of banana. Our lips were so close to touching, and as I was about to forfeit I saw Bickslow creep up behind Laxus, giving me a thumbs up and grabbing the back of his head, forcing it closer to me.

He's kissing me. Laxus is kissing me right now! He was just as shook as I was, but he passed it quicker than me. He shrugged a bit and leaned into the kiss. His lips moved at a slow speed but as soon as I responded, we both opened our eyes. Laxus eyes were taken over by an animalistic lust, and it was alluring. His kiss turned needy, like he needed the feel of me or he wouldn't live.

My eyes closed again, he nibbled on my lower lip, wanting access. I loved being a tease, so I refused what he wanted. If he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen over from the most sexy growl of need he let out. His hand that was resting on my ass was gone for a split second, before slapping my ass. Hard.

I whimpered at the sudden pain in my ass as he forced his slick muscle inside my mouth. Just as I was melting into the kiss, he detached. I pouted from the loss of his warmth.

"My apartment, ten minutes." He rasped, catching his breath."Try and get more of that pocky." He winked, setting me down and walking out of the guild. Just what exactly was I in for?


End file.
